The Reawakening
by yaminokaitou
Summary: Months later after Dark has gone,old trouble has risen up again. But this time Daisuke no longer has Dark to save him.Just when he thought his troubles had ended they've only just begun. chapter 10 is now up!
1. The Reawakening pt1

AN: This apparently was going to be a Daisuke angst fics, but my fics never turn out the way I plan them to...lol. Perhaps it's better this way though? Why don't you read and find out for yourself -

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel...sobs. This is just to show off my love and adoration for the beautiful manga known as D.N.Angel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(Hajime!)**

It was late night, yet Daisuke was still awake.

He lay stretched out on the bed on his belly, head resting on his elbows.

Before him was a photo album, covered with pictures of him and his family. One picture caught his eye, and he found himself staring at it, lost in word.

A cocky, purple haired boy grinned up at him, dressed in all black and flashing his famous "thumbs up" sign.

"Dark," He said to no one in particular.

'How long had it been', he wondered, feeling his eyes well up. 'How long since you disappeared from my life...'

Holding back a sob, he remembered all the times he had with Dark. He remembered how miserable he'd felt when he completed his first mission, and realizing he was stuck this way forever. Or so he thought. He remembered his sorrow when the girl of his dreams had her heart stolen by the Phantom Thief, and how hard he worked to get it back.

Yet, there was the good with the bad.

He remembered the time when he was trapped in the snow world, and Dark had come to rescue him; how the **Kaitou** had cheered him on after he had his first kiss with Riku, and most of all, the time when Daisuke had lost himself, only to be rescued by Dark....

He no longer could share memories. He could only live in the past; clutching those memories close to his heart....

Rolling over onto his stomach, Daisuke started through the open sunroof above his bed. It was dark now, and stars littered the cloudless sky. Daisuke pointed out each constellation, saying its name inside his head. But there was no one there to hear him, not anymore.

When Dark had been there, he would tease Daisuke about them. He'd never cared for Daisuke's interest in the constellations, and often told the boy to shut up. Back then, Daisuke had hated it, but nowadays, he almost missed hearing the phantom thief laugh at him.

A noise woke Daisuke out of his reverie.

Sitting up straight, he listened intently, trying to make sense of it.

Seconds later, he identified the sound. It was footsteps.

Someone was walking through his house.

His mind rapidly sorted through the situation.

It could be anyone in his family, but thinking that only told Daisuke he was denying the obvious.

At his house, no one wandered the halls at night.

'It's an intruder,' he came to the realization.

Someone had broken into his house...

Armed with only a small dagger, Daisuke made his way through the hall. He had already decided that, based on the distance, the noise was coming from the family room.

And though it had been a few minutes since Daisuke had heard the footsteps, it seemed that the intruder hadn't moved. Hadn't moved at all.

He entered the family room cautiously, being careful not to make a sound.

No such luck.

Daisuke winced slightly as he heard the sound of his bare foot smack against the tile floor. He sighed to himself in disgust. Dark would never have made such a mistake...

'But Dark's not here now, is he?' he thought bitterly.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts and focus on the matter at hand. Wallowing in self-pity could wait till later.

"Are you looking for me?" a familiar voice called out from the darkness.

Seconds before the lights turned on, Daisuke caught sight of a dark figure standing near a couch.

In the light, Daisuke gaped at the figure before him.

From behind thin-lensed glasses, a pair of icy, blue eyes stared at him, void of any warmth.

Daisuke gulped. "H-Hiwatarikun?"

He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"H-How are you?"

Satoshi looked at the red head for a moment then shook his head.

"No time for pleasantries, Niwakun. More important matters are at hand."

Daisuke blinked at him in surprise. Important matters? He didn't like the sound of that....

He sat down in a sofa, resisting displaying the shock he felt upon meeting Satoshi in his family room at two o'clock in the afternoon.

He hastily buried the still sheathed knife in his pocket and looked up attentively to hear what Satoshi had to say.

"Krad's back." He said matter-of-factly, but Daisuke could sense the fear in his voice.

Sataoshi collapsed into the sofa beside Daisuke. He looked at his hands, sadly, avoiding Daisuke's worried glance.

"Krad has returned," he repeated. Then he buried his head in his hands, unable to hold back the sobs. "He's come back...and it's my entire fault."

End chapter 1 **(owari desu)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN:**

**Kaitou**- phantom thief. Much cooler sounding (in the English version, it's spelled **"Kaitoh")**

What do you guys think of it? Should I contineu? If you really liked it or have any positive (or negative) input, please comment. I thrive on 'em


	2. The Reawakening pt2

AN: yay...chapter 2.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I love you all!!

Please don't mind if the updates are a bit slow. I am busy with school right now and I don't have a lot of time to write fanfiction.

Please read and review. Thanks

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Reawakening, pt. 2

-Hajime-

Daisuke didn't quite know what to say.

"Krad...back?"

Out of the two of them, Daisuke had been far luckier with his host.

Daisuke had had many problems due to Dark's obsession with girls and love to tease, but he had never tried to hurt him, at least not like Krad.

Satoshi still bore the scares on his back from the last incident....

"Hiwatari kun..."Daisuke whispered, his voice too raw to talk.

He reached for the boy and put an arm around his shoulder, acting as a sort of comfort.

Satoshi looked up cautiously at the red headed boy through tear-stained eyes, but then, as if he couldn't face him, looked down.

Daisuke gripped his shoulder tighter in reassurance.

"It'll be okay, Hiwatari kun." He gave him one of his best livening smiles.

But Satoshi didn't seem to notice.

He got up instead, shrugging off Daisuke's hand with his shoulder.

"I have to go now," he said emotionlessly, keeping his eyes far from Daisuke.

"I'll see you later."

He started to head off towards the back door, but was stopped in his tracks by the red-head.

"Wait, Hiwatari," Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm, worry flickering in his eyes.

He smiled welcomingly. "Why don't you stay the night? It's so late already."

Satoshi backed up, staring at him through prey like eyes.

"I-I can't."

Daisuke's smile faded, "But, Hiwatari kun..."

Hiwatari's eyes grew wider and he backed up even further.

"You don't understand," he said, barely able to control his shaking voice. "Krad is inside of me...and trust me, he will strike again."

He closed his eyes, "It's only a matter of time now..."

"Strike again," Daisuke repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

But Satoshi was already gone.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, he had vanished without a trace.

End pt. 2

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. The Reawakening pt3

AN: I don't own DN....I just like to pretend I do ;;

commenter notes at the bottom

stand for talking to Dark (or Dark to Daisuke) inside of his head. Notice that when he's talking to himself he uses ' ', but when calling out to Dark he uses, .

(it's so short ;-;)

Chapter 3

The ReAwakening

Daisuke sat in class the next day, chin resting against a balled fist.

His eyes stared intently at the back of the teacher's blue-necked collar in complete concentration.

To anyone in the room it may have looked like Daisuke was paying utmost attention to his teacher's words, but in reality, all that was on Daisuke's mind was a certain blue-haired boy and visit late at night.

He still couldn't believe Kradd was back, no matter what Satoshi had told him. After all, it had been months since Dark and Krad had been sealed, and nothing had happened.

'Until now, anyway,' he sighed bitterly.

Then a thought rose up into his mind.

Krad and Dark had been sealed together, so if Krad was back, what about Dark?

As much as the phantom thief had teased and put him in awkward situations, having him here now would greatly improve their chance to capture Krad again.

Squeezing his eyelids together tightly, he searched the dark crevices of his mind, seeking out the warm spot that had always belonged to Dark.

Dark? he called out to the darkness.

A noise, almost like a flutter of wings, swooped past him. But before Daisuke could turn to see what it was, it vanished.

Dark!? He tried again.

But nothing answered him...

Opening himself back to the world, he sighed as he watched the classroom come back into focuse.

Krad may have come back, but Dark was no where to be found...

To my lovely Fans wiry-rival, fallenangel0104, lil-saturn-goddess, Little doremi, and those who posted on chapter one:

I want to apologize for taking so long. I have a lot of exams, projects, and papers right now, so I really don't have time to write much. But I will try my hardest for you guys' sake. ;;;

And I also want to thank you for your awesome comments. They make me want to write more and become a better author


	4. The Reawakening pt 4

AN: I don't own yami…(duh).

This takes place from Satoshi kun's view. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly morning when Satoshi awoke. The pale light streamed in from the window, reflected off the boy's weary face and messy, blue, bed hair.

He yawned.

Last night had been horrific.

He thought this would be over when he and Daisuke had closed off Krad and Dark; that he wouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing again....slipping more and more out of control as Krad slowly but surely took control.

But now it was back, and worse than ever.

He had to do something.

But what COULD he do? Just like last time, he had been helpless to destroy Krad, and had ended up using the Niwa boy's power....he had failed then, and he was failing here too.

"Useless," he whispered, his thoughts transfiguring themselves into words.

He bunched up his hand into a fist and punched the sheets over and over again, watching them fly up with his inpact. He could almost imagine as Krad's robes, swaying against each punch that connected. And Krad himself, howling in pain....

::Thinking nasty thoughts, are we, Satoshi saaama::, Krad drew out the syllables in Satoshi's title, laughing at the boy's annoyed response.

:Shut up,: Satoshi growled, covering his face in his hands, :Just shut up!:

And to his surprise, Krad did.

:Later then, Satoshi sama:: He smirked, crawling into the crevices of Satoshi's mind.

Satoshi sighed, he was alone....for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wah, the shortness…leave a comment if you like.


	5. The Reawakening pt5

AN: I don't own DNAngel, o woe is me...

All right, here's the next chapter. I know it took a while, and you all probably thought I died....but don't worry, I'm still here. I actually had this chapter done a few weeks ago, but my mother thought it was scrap paper and threw it away . It was a little depressing and I didn't really want to rewrite it, but here it is….

I hope everyone had a great Christmas, New Years, Hannukah, etc.!!

And now, onto the story!

-Hajime-

Dark sat boredly in his chair, chin resting against the hard wooden table and amethyst eyes fixed on the blocks before him. The long, log like shape of the jenga blocks lay piled up in a sort of tower, ready for play.

In the year Krad and Dark had been locked up, they had devised several plans to try to destroy each other- well, Krad had. Dark was more content to sit back and watch Krad putter around thinking up new ideas. Or better yet, Dark took the moment to sleep.

Krad's initial idea had been fighting, but not five minutes into their first battle he felt his body become stiff and his joints immobilized. But the moment he stopped fighting, or trying to, he was given free motion and movement again.

It was obvious the world they were in would now put up with that sort of thing.

So these days, all their hatred and loathe towards each other was piled into a fierce- but painless- game of jenga; a game that Krad had always been the victor in.

Dark sighed and poked the newly built tower, not even bothering to watch it fall across the table in a million pieces or pay attention to the clatter of the blocks as the hit the room's red tiled floor.

The world had supplied the Jenga game, just like it had supplied everything else for them.

From the moment Krad and Dark had awoken in this strange, colorless world, it was brought to life in an assortment of colors and furnished itself according to its prisoners' tastes.

'It may be a prison,' Dark thought dully, as a glass of orange juice was conjured up for him. He drained the cup in three huge gulps, and then watched boredly as the cup vanished. 'But at least it's a nice one.'

Still, even with its perks, it was not without its downfalls.

From his prison, Dark could no longer keep in touch with his Tamer, Daisuke, or even see what Daisuke was up to. And neither could Krad. Something he had continously complained about for the first three months.

Dark frowned. It didn't suit Krad to be so....nosy.

Coming back to Krad...

"Where is he!?" Dark muttered, cursing under his breath.

Krad was not one to skip Jenga tournies, especially since he did win most of them. So it made little sense for him to skip one now.

Dark sat up; then, not bothering to push his chair back, stood up. He had had enough, had waited long enough.

Something was wrong. He had to look for Krad.

He walked across the bare room, pulling open the door and letting himself into the wide hallway. The hallway, as bare as the Jenga room, had white washed walls, free of any stain or decor, and the carpet, sorft under Dark's naked toes, was a soft hue of blue.

Dark walked down the hallway in silence until a heavy, oak door appeared out of one of the walls.

He opened it, already knowing what to expect.

The room was a dark gold color, with matching golden rod carpet. Besides the queen sized bed in the center, the room was pretty much empty, save for the small portrait of Satoshi hanging above his bed.

Dark shook his head at it. But without any hesitation he backed out of the roo without any comment. Krad was not here.

He checked his own quarters next, though he knew it was the last place Krad would even think to go.

If Krad's room was spotless, Dark's was the complete opposite. It was a mess.

Blue carpet could barely be seen beneath the piles and piles of videogames and cds and random articles of clothing. Videogame systems were hooked up to random television sets etched into the off-white walls. Where there were not TV sets, posters of various bands and videogames covered the walls, held not by any sort of glue or nails but by the world's own powers. He did notice that his picture of Riku and Risa in bikinis did keep falling off the wall, though the other pictures were carefully mounted. He shook his head again, stupid wall.

He sighed, collapsing into a leather chair that the world had conjured up for him right as he started to site down.

There was nowhere else to look for him, aside from the lavatory. It seemed that Krad was gone...that he had escaped somehow.

But then...He sat up suddenly, heart pounding in his chest.

If Krad had managed to escape he'd be headed right back to his old Tamer, Satoshi. And if he was headed there...."Daisuke." the name escaped from his lips. Krad, he knew, would do anything to break up Satoshi and Daisuke's friendship, no matter if he had to kill Daisuke to get it to end...

He jumped out of his chair and flew back into the Jenga room in record time. Krad had escaped......back to Daisuke's world...it was all too much, and he needed to think.

-Owari da-

After notes: Thanks to all my reviewers! I couldn't do this without you!!

**lil-saturn-goddess**** and Kamatro**: hope this chapter is a bit longer for ya.

**Blue-Angels-Wings** Yes, Krad is back in Satoshi. But this time there is no Dark to stop him, which is why Satoshi is so worried. However, Dark might just find his way back….


	6. The Reawakening pt6

disclaimer: I don't own dnangel... a pity.

next chapter. I know you have all been waiting patiently for it, and it has finally come out! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy it! It's a long one this time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXhajimeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiwatari Satoshi sat up in bed. Beside him, his cell phone rumbled, flashing "incoming call" over and over again.

Cautiously, he picked up the phone. Who would be calling him now? Sure he had gotten lots of phone calls back when Dark was still in this world, but ever since Dark and Krad had been removed he had given up his position as an agent and hadn't gotten any more calls. He'd wanted to become a normal kid, graduate from high school...maybe even go to college.

But with Krad back he was sure that was hopeless.

He picked up the phone with a shaking hand.

"Hello," he whispered into the phone.

"Satoshi-sama, how are you this morning?" a soft voice came from the other end, ringing with false affection.

Satoshi felt like he'd been plunged into ice water. His whole body, from his head to his toes, were freezing cold, even though he was fully-clothed and laying under a layer of blankets.

Swallowing hard, he hung up the phone, dropping it beside him on the bed.

The phone buzzed again, this time more violently. It moved closer to Satoshi, worming its way through the folds of the blanket to meet with Satoshi's hand. And this time, without even being answered, the voice spoke up again.

"That wasn't very nice, Satoshi- sama." The voice said. A hint of anger touched its otherwise honey-filled voice. "Now, why don't you pick up the phone? We have so muc to talk about.Be a good boy and do as you're told..."

"No," Satoshi's said roughly, as if he'd never spoken before.

It was just one single word, but the entire phone vibrated in anger.

"Satoshi sama," the voice was careful, "don't make me angry."

The cellphone inched its way into Satoshi's palm, willing Satoshi to pick it up. But Satoshi was faster.

Gripping the cellphone tightly in his hand, he threw it. It hit the wall and slid down, coming to meet the carpet.

And now the cell phone was ticked.

It crawled along the carpet, using its vibrate as a way to keep itself moving. Satoshi stared down at it, swallowing bile that was stuck in his throat. No way the cell phone could still be moving. Or even move at all. Or talk to him. It wasjust a cell phone. Just a cell phone.

And yet, the cell phone continued to make its way towards him, now only inches away from his bed.

Satoshi swallowed again. He KNEW he should have bought an American brand cell phone. At least that would have been stopped merely by throwing it into the wall. Japanese products, though not as desirable by Japanese teens, were built tough, able to throw around. The American cell phones were shiny and fun, but lacked in the hard wear department.

'Only seconds now,' Satoshi thought, watching as the cell phone reached his bed.

He wondered how the cell phone was going to climb up the sides. Surely the vibrate couldn't allow climbing, even if it did allow it to walk across a room. Climbing took legs, which most cell phones did not have.

The cell phone butted against the side of the bed over and over again, trying to cling onto the sheets that trailed down the sides of Satoshi's bed. But without legs or arms it was impossible.

A look of satisfaction glinted in Satoshi's eyes, though it did not meet his lips. Years and years of building up a resistance against emotion had left him with the ability to completely shut out all forms of expressions, such as smiling or crying. But after meeting Daisuke...that all had changed. Daisuke had let the boy open up to him in his own way, not asking for anything in return but for Satoshi's kindness. And he had shown Satoshi sincere kindess back, even though Satoshi had done terrible things to him attempting to capture Dark. Perhaps that was what attracted Satoshi to Daisuke so much. Like a moth to a light, Satoshi sought out that warmth; that clumsy, smiling boy's love and friendship. He needed it like how man needed air, or a fish water. And Daisuke had given it freely.

But now, Daisuke was in trouble again...

He sighed, hearing the sounds of the cell phone ramming against the side of a bed again, over and over.

Satoshi wormed under the covers, like a child hiding from the boogieman. Hoping that once he put the phone out of his sight, imagination would become reality and the phone disappear. Too bad life wasn't that easy.

The phone paused, stopping to rest as though trying to figure out its situation. Climbing up the bed was impossible, it knew. There had to be some other way. Then mentally it shook his head. There was no other way. The fun had to be over, the game stopped. He didn't like losing, and he didn't intend to lose, even now. If he had to give himself up and end the game, then so be it. At least this way victory was insured.

From underneath the covers, Satoshi could no longer hear the cellphone. Instead, silence filled the room. Was it safe?

He sat up, throwing the blankets off him and looked at the side of the bed. the cell phone was gone, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

Satoshi shook his head, wondering if it even had been. He wasn't the type to go crazy, but any man put under this amount of pressure could eventually crack. And Satoshi had fourteen long years of pressure; it was amazing to him that he had even lasted this long without being sent to the loony bin. He supposed it was defense mechanisms, and now that Daisuke had began to remove these mechanisms one by one with each smile he gave or wave, Satoshi was losing it, breaking down.

He sighed.

He turned over in his bed, onto his side, trying to get back to sleep. The softness of the pillow provided no comfort, neither did the mattress.

He sighed again, twisting as he tried to get comfortable. But it was no good. He just couldn't fall asleep.

So instead he lay there, eyes open, staring out the window at the moon, low in the sky. The stars were out, but hidden behind massive gray smog and thin clouds that were etched across the sky. His ice blue eyes were caught up in the traffic of the city, which even as late as it was, was still bustling and moving around as though it were ten in the morning, lit by streetlamps and various neon colored signs.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the city, trying to block out everything. And within minutes he felt his body begin to relax, his mind shut down. He was asleep.

That was when he decided to come out. A long figure, clothed from head to toe in white, stood over the boy's bed, his steely, yellow eyes gazing at the sleeping form. "Satoshi-sama," he murmered.

He reached down towards the boy's face, carefully pushing aside a lock of blue hair that had fallen onto Satoshi's cheek. He stroked the cheek gently, as though he were a baby.

Then smiling, he knelt down besides Satoshi's ear. "Wake up, Satoshi-sama. The fun has not yet begun."

Satoshi's eyes snapped open, and immediately he snapped into defense position, eyeing the intruder coldly.

The intruder laughed warmly, though Satoshi could almost feel the malice vibrating off from it.

"Now, now, Satoshi-sama, is that anyway to treat me, my aibou?"

Satoshi spat angrily at the word "aibou", portraying, without words, his anger at the use of the term.

He was crouched down on the bed, stomach meeting his knees as a way of protecting himself against attacks.

The invader smiled cruely, making his way towards the bed.

Satoshi prepared to leap out of the way, tensing his leg muscles. But the invader was too fast.

With not even a flash of movement, he was at Satoshi's side, holding the boy's throat in both of his hands.

His dim yellow eyes stared into Satoshi's, wide and almost seeming to laugh.

His yellow hair was pulled back into a pony-tail like usual, and flipped over his shoulder. A few stray strands hung at the base of his neck.

Satoshi gagged, trying to breath.

He was going to die here...oh, no...

He tried to swallow, forming words in his mouth, but unable to speak.

Noticing his aibou's attempts at conversation, he released the neck, but only so little that Satoshi was free to speak.

"why are you here, Krad?" Satoshi managed to croak out.

Krad released Satoshi's neck with one hand, and reached up to stroke the boy's face. "Don't forget how much I care about you, Satoshi-sama." His hand hesistated on Satoshi's cheek, "You're mine," he hissed, eyes growing cold. "Don't ever forget that."

Satoshi winced as Krad's grip grew tigher and tigher until it became hard to draw breath again. Then suddenly, the grip was gone, Satoshi could breath. For seconds, Satoshi just sat on his bed, breathing in and out heavily, clutching for air.

When he finally opened his eyes all he saw was an empty room. No shadowed figures were beside him, or by the door, the closet. He was alone. Krad was gone.

He took in another long breath, relishing it. He was safe. At least for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Dark muttered curse words under his breath as he searched the empty world. His eyebrows were narrowed in anger, almost covering his startling amethyst eyes. Those of which were frantically moving back and forth, searching for Krad.

His shoulders slumped a little. Three more searches over the entire house and Krad was STILL nowhere in sight.

He decided to give it a rest for the day and get some sleep.

Trudging along the hallway, a door appeared for the bathroom, and he entered, making his way for the toilet.

And that's when it hit him. The toilet!

It was the only place Dark hadn't checked. Krad could have used that to create a vortex to flush him down to the normal world.Though he didn't know who would be so...eager to use a toilet for an escape route. But because it wad Krad, he wasn't so surprised. Krad was desperat to get out of here, desperate to wreak moee havoc onto the world. And the easiest place to do that was here. The bathroom.

Dark gulped, staring down into the milky white bowl. He just hoped he was right; for his sake.


	7. The Reawakening pt7

Despite what some may think, I'm not dead. I've just been having Internet problems lately. I just got DSL a couple of weeks ago, and it's been doing nothing but act up. XX

On a good note, school is out for the summer and I'm only suffering with one summer class. I'm still pretty busy, especially with work, schoolwork, and grad parties and etcetera, but it seems that it will be a bit easier now.

This chapter is from Dark's perspective. As usual, the characters from D.N.Angel. in no way belong to me, though if Sugisaki sensei wants to give them to me I'll have no qualms.

The Japanese reads **"tonight I go to the place where Krad is. Please help me on my journey. Give me the light and the power to defeat **(actually "kill")** Krad." **Well, it WOULD read that if my Japanese weren't so bad. :P

Sorry if the character seem kind of OOC; you'll get the whole "pink" room thing later. **smirks**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Konya kuraddo san ga iru kono basho e ikimasu. ore no tabi ni tasukete kurete kudasai desu." Kuraddo ga korosu no ni ano hikari to chikara wo agete kudasai."

Dark muttered the incantation through closed lips, as he didn't want to get water up his throat- especially not toilet water.

After making a full round through the place again, it seemed the only logical way Krad could have gotten out was through the toilet bowl. as much as he hated to admit that.

He pulled the lever to the toilet, and before he could make out the water swirling around the bowl he felt his body become detached, like someone pulled out his soul from his body. He closed his sight, letting the toilet bowl carry him.

Daylight hit Dark's eyes, causing him to blink profusely as his eyes seared in pain from the light. He opened them slowly, letting them adjust to the bright sun. But perhaps that was his first mistake.

Daisuke's room, once ordinary with white walls with blue carpet, was light pink in color with matching pink blinds and carpet. Dark blinked. Since when did Daisuke like pink?

I knew you were funny, Daisuke, I mean with Satoshi and all, but I didn't think you were THIS funny, he smirked, waiting for the redhead to sense his presence. He was half expecting some pathetic excuse from Daisuke that he and Satoshi were just friends, or for Daisuke to freak out and defend himself. What he got was a lot worse.

"EHH?" a high-pitched voice cried out in his head.

He winced, the sound brutal to his ears.

What the heck, Daisuke? When did you learn to scream like a girl? he muttered, covering his head in his arms.

"Niwa kun?' a feminine voice replied, surprised.

Dark gulped. In an almost effortless attempt he assumed control of the body, guiding it towards a mirror- or anything with a reflection for that matter.

He settled for a window, not seeing a mirror amidst all of the pink and stared carefully at his figure. And stared. His heart sunk into his stomach as he walked away from the window, scarcely believing his eyes.

It couldn't be possible...no way...

But it was. In his reflection he saw not the goofy face Daisuke had, or the unruly red hair laying messily on top his head. He saw neatly brushed brown hair and two dark brown eyes staring up at him. He was Riku Harada. A girl.

end chapter

Next chapter: What will Daisuke think now that Dark has been transferred into the body of his love, Riku? How will Riku cope knowing she houses the "pervert" phantom thief that she despises? And how will they defeat Krad now, especially without hurting Satoshi as well?

Thanks for reading


	8. The Reawakening pt8

Disciaimer: don't own DNAngel, though I sure wish I did

Thanks to all the people who gave me comments! I thought the toilet idea was fun, too, until I saw KKM (which of COURSE happened right after I updated the chapter).

This chapter will go back to Daisuke...who most people are wondering, I'm sure, if he's still alive. :P

Some major Riku oocness...sorry, everyone. I'm also breaking one DN rule in this story...let's just pretend it doesn't exist for humor's sake, ne?

hajime!

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"What the heck?" their cries were almost in unison. Risa reeled from the mirror, pulling along with her a confused Dark. She collapsed onto her bed, putting her face in her hands.

'Daisuke okay, but could this have happened to ME' she thought to herself.

'Easy,' Dark replied, 'I went to the wrong place.'

"WHAT?" Riku shot up in her bed, eyes wide with confusion. She momentarily dropped her pity party when she realized that Dark had responded not to her words but to her thoughts.

"You can read my mind?" she blurted aloud.

From inside of her, Dark nodded. "It's the same as it was with Daisuke," he shrugged.

"Same as with Daisuke..." she repeated slowly.

A fresh image of herself appeared in her mind just then. She stood in front of Daisuke. His eyes, soft with warmth and admiration, met with hers and he leaned down to convey not in words, but expression, his feelings for her. She saw a blush spread across her face, and before she realized it, the body in front of her was someone else's face edging away from Daisuke. Dark's.

She gulped.

'Yeah,' Dark replied, shrugging off Riku's image.'That's pretty much it.'

Riku felt her body slump back into her bed, a fresh surge of pity rising in her stomach.

"Great. Just Great." She muttered, closing her eyes tightly as if to block out reality.

How on earth did Niwa kun deal with this?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Supper!"

It was suppertime at the Niwa house and everyone had gathered around the table, drawn to the aroma of the food and Emiko's insistant calls.

Emiko sat across the table from her husband, Kosuke, giggling like a school girl as he repeatedly missed picking up a clump of rice.

"It's been far too long since I've used chopsticks for this," he muttered. "When I was abroad we used nothing but knives and forks..."

"Knives and forks?" Towa stumbled into the room, nearly tripping over the family pet, Wizu.

"Kyuuuuu!" Wizu cried painfully, before jumping up into Daisuke's lap.

Towa turned to Kosuke, "We have knives and forks, you know. I can get some for you if you think it'll be easier."

"Ummm," Kosuke exchanged looks with Emiko, whose lips were pursed nervously at the thought of Towa breaking something in the kitchen.

"It's okay," Kosuke smiled, "it's not necessary."

"Seriously!" Towa exclaimed, coming over to gather up Kosuke's chopsticks, "It'll be perfectly----"

She never saw the vase blocking her way until it was too late. She tripped over it, falling neatly on her face.

Kosuke got up, starting over to Towa. "Are you all right?"

Towa perked up, pulling a wet rose out of her hair. "I'm fine!"

Across the table from behind his tea cup, Daiki sweatdropped.

Across the table from the ruckus Daisuke sat, hands on his chin, watching the display with half interest. It was as though the scene before him as if it was on TV, or a different dimension. Or maybe it was he who was in a different dimension.

His bowl of rice lay before him, uneaten. His chopsticks untouched.

He'd thought things were bad when Dark left. He'd felt like something had been ripped out of him, like he was missing a part of himself. After all, like it or not Dark had been part of him- had been there to keep Daisuke from being alone, to help him with his robberies, and in his own way, help encourage Daisuke and Riku get together. And then he was gone.

But so was Krad.

Or so he thought. What made it harder this time was having Krad around, but no Dark to help pull him through.

No cocky thief to guide him through. This time he was all alone.

"Dai-chan?" the lovely family dinner was shattered by five long faces staring at Daisuke with worried expressions.

"Dai-chan?" Emiko tried again, "What's wrong?"

Daisuke shook his head, unable to give a straight answer. "It's nothing." he muttered.

"But you haven't eaten a thing..." Emiko frowned, referring to his rice.

She put a hand under Daisuke's bangs to feel his forehead.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Daisuke shook off her hand and wormed his way out of her reach.

He stood up, facing his family. Wizu fell to the floor with a long "kyuu".

"I'm fine." He smiled briefly, trying to reassure them. "I'm going to go to my room now."

He hurried out of the kitchen to the stairs, heading up to the sanctuary of his room.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him, turning the lock.

There was no need to get everyone involved. No need for them to worry.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back down in the kitchen, Emiko and the rest of the family stared at the hallway Daisuke had disappeared into.

Emiko bit her lip anxiously, "Something is definitely bothering him...but what?"

She looked to her father, Daiki, who frowned gravely before replying, "white wings."

"What?" Emiko gasped. Her hand found its way into Kosuke's and she grabbed it for comfort.

She felt the squeeze of his hand, trying to reassure her.

"Just as I have said..." Daiki replied. He looked down at Wizu who was sprawled out on the floor after Daisuke's

exit. "It seems that the white wings has reawakened...Only this time Daisuke is alone."

Owari!

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

talk about your corny endings. :P

AN: Nothing much happened this chapter, so I apologize. I'm thinking I might torture poor Satoshi kun next chapter. Please don't hate me for that, Sato fans. I'm a big Sato lover myself. But I'm a big Krad lover too, and he wants to have some fun.


	9. The Reawakening pt9

ANN:

Disclaimer: DN belongs to Sugisaki and Sugisaki only.

Early morning sunshine was blocked from coming in to the humble apartment by thick blinds, closed tightly against the glass paned windows.

Satoshi lay in bed, staring at the radio clock besides him whose numbers flashed 8:15. He knew he should be getting ready for school, but under the circumstance school was not an option.

Krad was still a menace, and he hadn't forgotten the cell phone incident. Even at this moment, the cell phone lay safely locked up in a safe, hidden under the kitchen floor.

At that moment, he heard a familiar ring. Satoshi nearly jumped when he heard the noise, his entire body stiffening. Was it possible Krad could have found a way to get the phone out of the safe?

The phone continued to ring and ring, Satoshi's heavy breath following every note. But at least the rings died away and Satoshi felt himself relax and sink into the safety of his bed.

He didn't know why he was so worried; the cell phone was locked up. Still, on a deeper level of his mind he knew locking it up would do no good. Even after just arriving from imprisonment, Krad's manipulative power was still as strong as before. And it wasn't so weak to not be able to control other objects.

I'm so glad you think so much of me, Satoshi-sama.

Satoshi froze, eyes wide with fear.

It wasn't the cell phone this time. The voice was closer….in the same room. He searched around the bare room for any objects. But finding only his bed, dresser, and window, he concluded none of them could be what Krad had manipulated. At any rate, he needed something with a speaker to be able to talk.

Then suddenly it hit him….that was it.

The clock radio next to his bed seemed so innocent, flashing 8:20 at him while sitting leisurely on its resting place, the night stand. Satoshi couldn't sense anything from looking at it, and he sure wasn't going to touch it, but even if he did it wouldn't matter anyway. Krad's power was able to hide magical residue, even the power of manipulation which on non-living objects took much power and energy.

Now if only you could funnel that admiration into something more sensible, the voice continued smoothly.

Let's say my proposition?

"Shut it," Satoshi's voice was quiet, but it rolled like thunder, vibrating anger and hatred in each syllable.

No need to get upset, Satoshi-sama, the voice was almost a purr. It was just a suggestion. The offer to meld is still good, however.

The voice chuckled, almost as if the speaker was deriving pleasure from the thought of Satoshi becoming him.

"Never." Satoshi croaked, balling his hands into fists. "I'll never agree to it."

Krad let out a high pitched laugh, so piercing that Satoshi had to cover his ears.

Just remember, the voice continued once the laughing had died down, I will have you- whether by agreement or not.

The clock radio was silent long after that, but Satoshi gave up a good hour before sinking back into his bed, relaxed at last.

OWARI!

Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment and leave suggestions! Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter's all about Riku...

Thanks for your reviews, everyone! I really appreciate them.

D.N.Angel does not belong to me...it belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei, who at the moment is just as bad as I am with updates.XX

Sugisaki-sensei, gambarimasu!!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Hajime!

Riku stepped out of the shower, fully intent on doing one thing: getting into a bathrobe before Dark made another crude remark about her body.

'It's only to be expected from such a pervert,' she thought angrily as she transferred her body from the cold air to the comfort of the soft cotton robe, keeping her eyes closed.

Dark, it seemed, could only see when she could, meaning that lately Riku had begun to develop her changing in the dark method.

In the bathroom where the sunlight stretched through even the shaded window, illuminating the room even when the lights were off, closing here eyes was a perfectly good alternative.

'Still,' she wondered, 'how did Niwa-kun deal with this every day?'

Here she had had Dark inside of her for merely a week and already she was about ready to murder him...or herself if need be.

"Niwa-kun" Dark cocked an eyebrow from within the back of her mind.

"Just how long have you two been going out?" He smiled, cuppig his chin in his hand.

"Why not try just plain ol' Daisuke? I'm sure he'd really appreciate that."

'Daisuke,' Riku stuttered. She grabbed the sink for support as she felt her knees buckle.

'Me call him Daisuke...?'

Images of Daisuke swirled in he head.

His embarrassed smile as pulled himself off the floor he'd tripped over seconds ago.

His exasperated sigh as once again Saehara-kun had conned him into doing cleaning duty.

They shy but sweet smile he had shown only to he when she admitted that she loved him, Dark or no Dark.

And the sound of his heart beating in his chest as he leaned in to kiss her a response.

Riku touched her lips thoughtfully. Even now, months later, she could still feel the soft, tickling sensation of his lips pressed against her.

It was the first time he'd kiss her without running away.

She'd felt the transformation come on, even if she didn't open her eyes to look.

His lips transformed even under the pressure of her lips, growing larger yet more thin. Adult's lips.

She'd snuck a peek then, watching as his hair followed suit, rapidly changing from red to purple as the tranformation completed.

The lips she kissed had belonged not to Daisuke, nor did the body that clung to hers. But she had held on, undaunted by the fact that the phantom thief, the one she had hated, was the on with his arms wrapped around her, the one kissing her lips.

And then another change had come. His body shrunk, returning to its fourteen-year-old shape. His hair had lightened, then red streaks started to appear amongst the purple until the purple was completely gone.

His eyes had shifted between purple and red, before settling to an even darker red than before. Riku had felt his breath increase then, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. She cut their kiss off then, and holding her breath looked into his eyes.

He'd stared back out of dancing eyes before enveloping her into the longest hug she'd ever had.

She sighed, feeling tears of happiness and grief well up in her eyes as she recalled that moment. A lump in her throat began to form as now she understood how Daisuke had felt, wanting to be close, to touch the person he cared about, but not able because of the fear that Dark would appear. Dark- the very person she had hated...

At that thought the ache in her chest only increased.

But Daisuke...he had delt with it...all because he loved her, because he cared about her. Even when he had hurt her, or been hurt by her, he kept up this love, hoping one day she'd accept not only him but his other self as well.

"D-Daisuke-kun..." she said hesitantly. The name sounded foreign to her lips.

When she finally snapped out of it, she heard Dark snickering. Only this time the sound came not from inside but outside her body, echoing off of the bathroom walls.

Her chest feeling like ice, she forced her eyes open. The white tile below her seemed strangely far away, and she barely felt the hardness under her bare feet.

Without her command, here eyes moved over to the mirror where for the first time since before her shower she stared at her refection.

A grinning phantom thief stared back.

Riku wanted to cry.

"You tricked me!" she cried, her throat welling up with anger.

Dark said nothing, only responded with a mocking laugh as he walked her body towards the door in complete control.

Inside, Riku bit her lip fighting the tears that would no longer come.


End file.
